The Carter Problem
by Dakota Kent
Summary: Carter can't take a hint. Kirsten's not that into him. What will his unwanted advances lead to?
1. Eat your veggies

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_*So, I've been re-watching the O.C. and I'm currently on the second season. I wanted to see things to a little differently, just for fun. Oh, and I was bored one day so that's mostly how this story came into existence. No Rebecca, no marriage issues in my little world. *_

**Story:**

Sandy Cohen stepped into his house and was immediately greeted by the zesty aroma of Thai cuisine. He placed his briefcase in his office, then followed the appetizing smell into the kitchen. Kirsten was standing at the counter dishing the food out of take-out containers onto plates.

"Something smells great, sweetheart."

Kirsten turned to give her husband a small smile and a kiss. "I ordered your favorite." Sandy noted that her greeting was not up to her usual standard. "Seth and Ryan made plans for tonight, but I told them we'd save them some leftovers." Kirsten handed Sandy a plate and headed for the table.

"If they're lucky I'll save them some crab Rangoon." Kirsten remained silent as Sandy followed her to the table. "How was your day?"

"Oh, alright. Nothing interesting. Yours?" While Kirsten never spent a lot of time talking about herself, she seemed over-eager to change the subject to Sandy's day.

"The usual: paperwork, court dates...I traded the car in for a motorcycle." Getting no response from Kirsten, Sandy knew something was up.

"Kirsten?"

"Hmm?" Kirsten looked up from her plate. "I'm sorry, Sandy. I was distracted. What were you saying?"

"I was about to ask you what's wrong? Something's on your mind, wanna talk?"

Kirsten silently debated whether or not to share her problem.

"You can tell me anything," Sandy reminded her.

"I know, sweetheart, but I don't want to bother you with this in case it turns out to be nothing."

"You could never bother me," he replied, reaching over to stroke the back of her hand. "We can figure anything out together."

Kirsten smiled at his comment, remembering all the times they had relied on each other for support. Neither of them had ever been let down by the other.

"Well….It's Carter." Sandy shifted in his seat and listened as Kirsten continued. "I don't think he's taking the hint--the many hints, actually--that I've given him. I don't know if he thinks I'm interested in him as something more than a friend, or if he just won't take no for an answer."

Sandy was angry to see his wife put in this position, but it also didn't come as a shock. Sandy had only been around Carter while attending functions with Kirsten to promote the magazine, but he'd seen enough of Carter to notice the way he looked at Kirsten. And Kirsten had brought up her Carter problem a few weeks ago after she began to feel his attention was turning more personal than professional towards her. That his behavior was continuing made Sandy think more action was necessary.

"Maybe it's going to take more than a hint to discourage Carter," Sandy suggested, locking gazes with Kirsten.

"I had a feeling you'd say that, but I think I already knew that I need to have a talk with him."

"I hate that it has to come to this. Would you like me to be there?"

"No, I don't think that'll be necessary, but thank you," she said sincerely. "This is already going to be awkward enough without making it into a bigger deal than it probably is. I'll talk to him tomorrow after work. I'm sure it'll be fine." Kirsten gave Sandy a reassuring smile before leaning over for a kiss. "Mm, you taste like shrimp curry. Which reminds me, we should eat before the food gets cold," she said, pointing to his plate with her fork.

"If I eat all my veggies do I get dessert?" Sandy teased, waggling his eyebrows. Kirsten smiled and rolled her eyes. She felt that they could now, with the "Carter problem" mostly solved, enjoy their evening. She would deal with Carter tomorrow, but tonight she was happy to be home with Sandy.


	2. Squeaky Brakes

The next day at work, Kirsten kept herself busy by doing work in her office. Focusing on paperwork, publicity for the magazine, and business phone calls, Kirsten could keep her mind off of Carter. She wanted to put an end to his mistaken thoughts about their relationship; a relationship she wanted to keep professional. On the other hand, Kirsten worried that a confrontation might ruin the possibility of a friendship between them and make working together uncomfortable. Kirsten let out a rueful laugh at that thought. She was already uncomfortable at work, so perhaps that isn't such a big concern.

Wrapped up in her thoughts, Kirsten didn't notice Sandy entering her office.

"Hey, baby."

Kirsten jumped at his greeting. "Oh, hi Sandy," she said, bringing herself back to the moment. "I guess I got lost in my thoughts for a while there."

"I see that, didn't mean to startle you." Sandy took a seat on the small sofa in Kirsten's office and placed the sandwiches he'd brought for lunch on the coffee table. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it's fine. I was just doing some work and--"

"Thinking about Carter." Sandy finished the sentence for her as Kirsten took a seat beside him on the sofa. "You're still worried about talking to him." It wasn't a question. It didn't have to be. Sandy knew his wife well.

"Something like that," sighed Kirsten.

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you'll do great. You're smart, charming, and so adorable. You'll get through this just fine." Sandy gave her a kiss and handed her a sandwich.

"Thanks." Kirsten smiled at him.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

After lunch as Sandy was preparing to leave, Kirsten remembered something.

"Sandy, my car was making a strange noise this morning. I think it's the brakes. Could you pick me up at the repair shop if I drop it off after work today?"

Sandy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How about I call and have someone come and get the car and I'll just pick you up here? That'll be easier."

"Sounds good." Kirsten reached up to kiss him.

"Mm, yes it does, " he smiled. "I might be a few minutes late."

"Okay, I love you." Kirsten reluctantly released Sandy so he could leave.

"I love you, too. See you soon."


	3. Confronting Carter

**My update took a little longer this time, but thanks for hanging in there. There've been rainstorms around here and internet has been down. All should be well (and dry, fingers crossed) now!**

Kirsten watched as her secretary left for the day and with her went Kirsten's last buffer between herself and Carter. No more excuses. It was time for this talk and she wanted to finish before Sandy arrived. Shoulders squared and her mind set, Kirsten started towards Carter's office.

Kirsten made it as far as opening her door before she bumped, literally, into Carter.

"Whoa there," he chuckled, grabbing her shoulders to steady her. It looked to Kirsten as if he was the one who needed a steadying hand. "Where are you going looking so determined?"

Kirsten flinched slightly at the alcohol she could smell on his breath. She knew he enjoyed drinking but wasn't aware he did so at work. Kirsten chose to leave that subject for another day in lieu of dealing with their current problem.

"Actually, I was going to see you. Can we talk?" Kirsten motioned to the sofa.

"Sure," shrugged Carter. "What's up?"

Kirsten, choosing to remain standing, got straight to the point. There was no point to tip-toeing around the issue anymore.

"Carter, I've been getting some…vibes from you that make me think that you think that our friendship is more than a friendship. I mean, you want more than just a professional relationship…." Kirsten let that last sentence go, took a deep breath, and asked, "do you have romantic feelings for me Carter?"

Carter looked down at the floor and nodded his head in understanding. "So that's what this is about." He looked up to meet Kirsten's gaze. "Yes. Yes, I do have feelings for you. All of which could be construed as romantic."

"Oh." Carter watched Kirsten's face fall.

"Not exactly what you wanted to hear, I'm guessing."

"It's just that this makes our situation a little difficult."

"Right," Carter began, "you being married and all complicates things."

Kirsten shot him a look. "No, my being married should make our situation perfectly clear. I'm not interested. I was talking about work, the magazine. I would never do anything to hurt Sandy, and you should know that."

Carter stood up as Kirsten's tone became more defensive. "Calm down, okay. I'm not trying to start anything here."

"Everything alright here?"

Kirsten looked up to see Sandy walking through her office door. She had to remember to thank him later for his perfect timing.

"We're just great, Sandy." Carter moved to stand next to Kirsten. "Trying to have a private conversation, in fact."

"Carter," Kirsten warned, not liking his tone or his obviously rising anger. "I think our conversation is over--"

Carter put his hand up to stop Kirsten.

"No, I think things are just starting to get interesting here."

"Please, Carter." Kirsten kept her voice as calm as she could. "You've had a little too much to drink and now is not the time to lose your temper."

Carter turned on Kirsten and stepped towards her, causing her to take a few steps back. "I don't need to be lectured, Kirsten. I just want to finish talking to you."

Sandy did not like where this was going.


	4. The Pain in the Mouth

"Carter, I think it would be a good idea if you stepped outside to cool off." As he spoke, Sandy walked slowly forward intending to place himself between Kirsten and the increasingly angry Carter.

"You think that's a good idea, huh?" Before Sandy could get any closer, Carter swung his fist. Meaning to hit Sandy, but falling off-balance, his punch connected with Kirsten's jaw instead.

Kirsten cried out in both pain and surprise; Sandy grabbed Carter's arms and pushed him away. Carter stepped back willingly, shocked by his own actions and appalled about hitting Kirsten. He stared at where Kirsten now knelt on the floor massaging her jaw as Sandy knelt down beside her to check her injury for himself.

"Sit still, sweetheart, you're going to be alright." Sandy could see she was still reeling from the blow and tried to soothe her.

"Kir--Kirsten," Carter stuttered. "I, I didn't mean to--"

"Just get out Carter," Kirsten managed to say, not making eye-contact with him.

Carter backed out of the room, turned, and headed for the exit. He promised himself that the first thing he'd do when he got home would be to throw out all the alcohol he had.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

Sandy kept glancing at his wife and frowning as he drove them home.

"Sandy, don't look so worried. I'm fine. It doesn't hurt so much anymore." Kirsten tried to hide the fact that talking made her want to flinch in pain, but Sandy could tell it still hurt.

"I appreciate the brave face you're putting on, honey, but I can't help but to be worried about you." Sandy had had a hard time keeping _his_ fists off of _Carter's _face back at the office, but he also knew that more violence wouldn't have helped anything. His goal right now was to get Kirsten home and get her in a warm, bubbly bath.

When they arrived home, Kirsten rested her head on Sandy's shoulder as they walked upstairs. Sandy went to their bathroom, started running a bath, then returned to their bedroom to see Kirsten kicking off her shoes.

Sandy walked over to her and encircled her waist in his arms. "I'm going to go find Seth and Ryan and let them know what's going on. I'll be right back."

"Okay, take your time," she smiled. He kissed her on the nose. "And tell them I'm doing fine," Kirsten called after him.


	5. Home Early

A few days after the Carter fiasco, Kirsten was busy organizing the walk-in closet after picking-up the dry cleaning. She heard Sandy coming up the hallway and greeted him without turning around.

"Hello, sweetheart. You're home early today."

Sandy took in the condition of their room: all of their shoes lined up on one side of the room and dry-cleaning bags strewn about the floor. "Did a hurricane hit that I wasn't aware of?" He asked teasingly.

"Ha-ha." Kirsten stepped out of the closet and walked over to the bed to pick up the last shirt waiting for residence inside the closet. "This might be the messiest our room has ever been, but the closet is pristine."

Sandy maneuvered through the garment bags all over the floor to get to the closet.

"Here." Kirsten reached out to hand him the shirt since he was going in there anyway. "This is nice, having you home so early. What's the occasion?"

"This is, my dear, that rarest of occasions; finishing up my paperwork earlier than expected," said Sandy, shrugging out of his suit jacket and tie.

"My, that is rare."

Sandy smiled at the light, cheerful cadence in her voice. "What did you do all day? Besides re-vamp the closet?"

"Um…well…."

Sandy peered out of the closet at her change in tone. Kirsten looked up at his questioning gaze but immediately looked back to the floor.

"Carter sort of called me earlier today." It was her turn to peer at Sandy. She noted that he didn't look exactly thrilled at the news.

"You don't look exactly thrilled at the news."

"What did he say?" Sandy asked sternly. Sandy, with good reason, hadn't forgiven Carter in the least for what he had pulled with Kirsten.

"He just called to apologize again and to tell me that he's moving. He might've found another job in New York."

"And?"

"And," said Kirsten, holding out the word, "that was it. I mean, we didn't have much to talk about. I wished him luck with his life, and…that was it." She shrugged.

Kirsten knew Sandy's thoughts on the subject of Carter, and believed he had good cause to dislike the man, but Kirsten couldn't hate Carter forever. She didn't want to get together for lunch and talk about how he had attacked her or anything, but she couldn't hate him forever. They had shared a friendship while working together, no matter how brief a time that was, no matter how it had ended. She had come to terms with his actions and with his departure and felt that leaving was his best option.

"He doesn't deserve your forgiveness," Sandy said softly.

"He doesn't deserve to live with the guilt forever, either. He made a mistake and he knows that. He's fixing his life, too. He's giving up drinking for good. I think he means it."

Sandy looked at Kirsten with admiration. She was tough as well as being the sweetest person he knew. And she was his wife. He smiled at that knowledge.

"What's _that_ look for?" Kirsten arched an eyebrow at him.

"You just amaze me, that's all."

"Oh, is _that_ all," she teased. "If I had a penny for every time I've heard _that_." Kirsten put a hand up to her mouth and faked a bored yawn.

Sandy tried to march toward Kirsten, but his feet became momentarily tangled in the dry cleaning bags on the floor. Kirsten chewed her bottom lip in an attempt to not laugh as Sandy tripped (literally) toward her.

His eyes narrowed. "Are you laughing at me? _Me_?"

"Never, Sandy."

Finally making it over to her, Sandy gently but firmly grabbed Kirsten by the shoulders and lifted her so that her eyes were level with his. More importantly, her lips were level with his. While he softly moved his lips over hers, Kirsten draped her arms around his neck and crossed her ankles behind his back.

"Mm, this is better," said Kirsten pulling back for air before kissing him back.

Sandy groaned is agreement before they both tumbled on to their bed.

Kirsten looked up at her husband. "You should come home early more often."

**Thanks so much for reading, and please let me know what you think!**


End file.
